


The Hunted

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Salem, Sheriff Stilinski isn't a sheriff, Witch Hunting, he's a reverend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least I’m not the only freak," Stiles smiled at Derek.</p><p>Derek smirked, looking to Stiles. “Yeah, I guess so,” He murmured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunted

Stiles ran. His legs ached, and his lungs burned, but he kept on sprinting.

Leaves crunched and he slipped as he jumped over roots of tree’s.

Screaming came from behind him, voices of angry people.

"Witch!" He could hear. "Witch!"

He nearly ran into a tree, shoving off of it as momentum to run away faster. Get away from them quicker.

And the next thing he knows, he’s falling.

His ankle gave a sound of bones twisting and snapping.

He cried out before looking up to see the mob growing closer. This was not good.

He fumbled to stand and saw his dad, the Reverend, leading them, torch in hand. Stile whimpered when his ankle twisted at an unnatural angle.

An arm slid over his back, hooking under his arms and putting his right arm over a pair of strong shoulders. 

Stiles snapped his gaze to the stubbled man helping him. 

"You’re Derek Hale," Stiles whispered.

"Can you walk?" Derek asked, voice higher than expected, but still a low grumble. 

"Witch!" It was closer now.

Stiles started to hobble, whimpering low down. 

Derek helped him, before finally muttering out a swear and picking him up. Stiles gasped.

"Hey! Whoa! Not a princess!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You’re too slow," Derek growled, starting to run away. The shouting grew quieter and the lights started to fade as they got farther into the woods. 

Derek’s breathing was a little ragged after a couple of miles and the pain Stiles felt from his ankle was close to unbearable.

Derek stopped running and started to walk. 

"There’s a cabin up ahead," Stiles said.

"No duh, it’s my house," Derek grumbled.

Stiles scowled at Derek. “Yes, and I regularly check out where you live,” He stated sarcastically. 

Derek scowled back, glaring at Stiles. “I didn’t have to help you,” He growled.

"Why did you?" Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged. “You were in trouble, they would have burned you at the stake. Like my family.”

Silence took over as the house came into view more. 

Once inside, Derek set Stiles on the bed and sighed.

"Why… did they burn your family? Your family didn’t practice witchcraft?" Stiles asked finally, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"We were werewolves…" Derek said, eyes flashing blue. 

"At least I’m not the only freak," Stiles smiled at Derek.

Derek smirked, looking to Stiles. “Yeah, I guess so,” He murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not even know (I might add another chapter in this)  
> My tumblr: ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com


End file.
